Who Do I Love?
by DarkShine07
Summary: Katara is kidnapped by Zuko, but when she finally gets the chance to leave, will she? Please read and reveiw, my first Avatar FanFic!
1. Captured

**A/N: My first avatar FanFic, please enjoy! There is lots of Katara/Zuko involved.**

Aang and Sokka hopped onto Appa's back and stared at Katara. "C'mon Katara!" Aang called anxiously. Katara glanced up at Appa and then hurriedly joined her two companions. As she climbed she glanced behind her and saw firebenders chasing after them. Why had they decided to go to the Fire Nation? She sighed as Aang yelled, "Appa, yip yip!" Appa gave a grumble and took off into the air excitedly. Just then a fireball flashed beside him, dangerously close. Sokka, Aang, and Katara all looked behind them to see huge catapults hauling fireballs at them. Katara nervously looked ahead as Appa soared higher and higher into the clouds. Sokka took over the reins and Aang jumped off of Appa's back. Katara looked over the side and watched Aang land into the ocean below with a splash. There was a white bluish light and then Aang reappeared in the avatar state. The Fire Nation boats slowed and stopped to gape at the imagery. Aang waved his arm and a huge wave fell down onto the ships. With that Aang returned to his normal self and flew up to Appa's back once again. He smiled cheerfully and Sokka flapped the reins. Then they were flying through the clouds easily avoiding the Fire Nation army.

Katara glanced back through the clouds and wondered how quickly the Fire Nation would rebound. She pushed the thought away and enjoyed the ride.

The travelers stopped in a forest where a waterfall and a nice pool of water were waiting for them. It reminded Katara of the place they had stayed when she took the water bending scroll. She smiled at the thought then lay down in her pallet to sleep. Everyone had been so quiet; she wondered if they were just revering like she was. She yawned and then rolled over in her pallet and closed her eyes.

Some time later Katara opened her eyes. She didn't recognize where she was. She bolted up to find that she was no longer in the forest but in a room. She looked around and saw the Fire Nation emblems on the walls. She glanced down and saw that she was in a bed and not a pallet. What was going on? That was when she noticed Aang and Sokka weren't with her. She jumped out of the bed and scurried around searching for a way to escape the dreaded room. The door swung open. _Zuko_.

"Ah the girl has waken up. Have a nice rest?" Katara glared. "Where are my friends?"


	2. Maybe I do

**A/N: Thanx for the reviews I have received so far! I hope you enjoy this chappie just as much! **

Zuko glared for a moment before sitting down by the fancy table. Katara hadn't noticed it before, but she really didn't care right now. "Where are my friends?" she repeated coldly. Zuko put his hands together and replied, "I don't think you want to know really." Katara folded her arms. "Try me." Zuko raised his eyebrow. "Alright. Very simple actually. We have no idea where they are. As soon as I captured you, the avatar and your other companion just ran away. Of course we couldn't find them, so we settled for the avatar's girlfriend to be our bait."

Katara winced at the last sentence. "I'm not his girlfriend." She mumbled. "Yes of course." Zuko let her words slip past him without a care. "What is to become of me then?" Katara asked, unfolding her arms and sitting down at the table as well.

Zuko seemed to be mauling her question over furiously for his eyebrows were squinted together and his lips shut tightly together as he pondered. "At this stage of my plan, all I can say is you will be a prisoner to the Fire Nation, and I will be using you to capture the Avatar." Katara found a loophole in what he said. "But you were banished from the Fire Nation weren't you? The shame and humiliation of your own father's disgrace!" Zuko lowered his head and slammed his fist into the table. At once Katara felt remorseful of what she had said. Zuko got up and stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Katara could hear someone locking her inside. How foolish she had been for upsetting Zuko! She began to feel sorry for him. He might be so cruel (which really he's not) if his father had been more understanding. Katara knew _she_ should have been more understanding just a moment ago. Zuko only wanted Aang so that he wouldn't be a disgrace to his father anymore.

Katara sighed and got on her bed, thinking about what Zuko had said about Aang and Sokka. Had they really just run away without even trying to get her back? No, they couldn't have, could they? Would they just forget about her? She sighed and began to feel that Zuko had told the truth. Maybe Aang and Sokka, her own brother, didn't care about her. With her head spinning, Katara laid her head on her pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning Katara heard people, Fire Nation Guards, unlocking her door. She sat up and watched the door swing slowly open. A Guard in Fire Nation armor stood before her. "You have been granted permission to leave your rooms, Miss Katara." The Guard bowed, but Katara wasn't sure why. She thanked him and walked out of her room and looked at the Fire Nation paintings all over the ship. She wondered up on deck and looked out at the sea. The waves were calm; they made her want to jump in and swim for the afternoon. She rested her elbows on the railing and gazed at the sea for a long time. She turned her head and noticed Zuko watching the sea as well, on the opposite side of the ship. She took a breath and walked over to him. When he saw her hand touch the rail he turned his face away. This made Katara lose some of her courage. She finally was able to speak, "I…I'm sorry about what I said earlier Zuko." Zuko still said nothing and kept his head turned away. Katara sighed and looked back out over the sea. Why did she care so much about hurting Zuko's feelings? This was Zuko, the person who kept trying to capture Aang and turn him in to the Fire Nation! She kept wondering, she really had no idea.

"I accept your apology." Zuko's words startled Katara for she had begun to think he wouldn't say anything to her. With that Zuko turned and walked away. Katara stared after him, feeling a little better about herself. She smiled and walked under deck and searched for something to eat. Where was the kitchen anyways? Was there even a kitchen at all? A Guard passing by noticed her confusion. "Looking for something Ma'am?" Katara nodded, "Um yes, the kitchen?" The Guard pointed to a hallway and Katara thanked him. She walked down the hallway, which was a dead end, and went into the only room there. Inside there were two other Guards sitting, eating, and talking happily. Katara uncomfortably got a piece of lotus bread, which she didn't like to much, and sat down in the corner of the room. After finishing her bread she made her way back to her room and laid down in her bed. Once again she asked herself why she cared so much about Zuko. Then she thought she had it. But could it be true? Could she really love Zuko?


	3. Just Another Day

**A/N: Sorry for the long break between chappies, I've been busy on other stories as well. **

Sokka sat up from his pallet. He was in the woods, along with Aang. Then he remembered his sister's unfortunate capture. When were they going to get her? It seemed like Aang kept putting it off.

Sokka stood up and walked over to the stream near-by and took a long deep sip. He heard Aang getting up and stretching his arms. Sokka turned back and sat down as he picked up a nut to eat. "What happened to the rabbit I found last night?" he asked. Aang made a innocent face. "That was yours? Oops…sorry." Sokka sighed and rolled his eyes, eating another nut. Suddenly something jumped onto his head and squeaked. Aang's face brightened. "Momo!" He called. Momo shook his head and leaped onto Aang's arm. Sokka looked back at the stream where Appa was wading in peacefully. It was like he was the only one who realized Katara was missing. He really hoped he wasn't.

Katara walked out on deck again the next morning. There really wasn't much to do. She looked around and saw that nobody but guards were up besides herself. Just as she turned to walk back into the ship she saw Iroh walking out. He gave a friendly smile, and waved. Katara felt strange but waved back with an awkward smile. Iroh passes her, saying, "Zuko is still sleeping. The storm last night was hard on him." Katara nodded and thought to herself, 'I would expect something as minor as a storm would so nothing to a guy like Zuko.' She walked back under the deck and into the kitchen. She grabbed some sort of Fire Nation energy bar and a glass of milk. She finished them quickly and left feeling only half full.

She left the room and walked back on deck where there was quite a commotion going on. The guards were all huddled around something lying on the floor boards of the ship. Katara wondered and walked over. There was a little bird flapping furiously, but hopelessly, around the circle of people. "Just throw the poor thing over board." One guard shouted. A few other guards mumbled agreement. Katara felt outraged. "No! Don't do that!" She retorted. All the guards turned to look at her. The one who had suggested throwing it overboard glared and asked, "And just why not?" Katara smiled, knowing she had the advantage when she remembered one thing her mother had always told her. "You don't have to throw a whole life away, just because something's banged up a little." She was referring to the bird's hopelessly flapping wings. It stopped for a moment, just breathing deeply in exhaustion. The guards were silent. Katara knew she had won the argument. She moved swiftly through the crowds and picked the now almost unconscious bird up. Its eyes were faint and dull, but she knew it just needed a little rest. After only a moment she guessed it was a female and turned. The guards gawked after her as she walked under deck with the little white fuzzy bird in her hands. Katara walked into her room and layed the bird on her bed gently. She sat beside it and wondered what to do now that she had it. She stroked the bird's fluffy baby feathers and instantly the name came to her. "I guess I'll call you Fluff." She said to the bird. Fluff's breathing had slowed a little and she was now looking very sleepy. Katara walked into her bathroom and grabbed a silky soft towel. She returned to Fluff and wrapped her in the warmth of the towel and then sat her back down on the bed.

Suddenly her door swung open and she jerked her head up. It was Zuko. He stood in the doorway for a minute, just standing. Katara uncertainly glanced back at Fluff who had also been startled out of her drowsy mood. "There's a bird on your bed." Zuko said, closing the door slowly and sitting in a chair. Katara replied, "Yes. The guards were going to throw her over board and I didn't want them to." Zuko nodded. Katara continued after a minute of silence. "I named her Fluff…" Zuko was silent a moment more. Katara cautiously looked back at Fluff, who was now about to fall asleep again. What an awkward moment this was.

Aang and Sokka jumped onto Appa's back after breakfast. Sokka half-heartedly glanced back at the ground and thought about Katara. She was probably sitting alone in a cell, half starving, and no one even cared but him. Momo jumped energetically from one side of Appa's back to the other. Sokka was almost annoyed by it. Aang was just cheerful, steering Appa along and soaring through the clouds. Sokka studied his face. Suddenly it changed from cheerfully to horrified. "Sokka, we forgot Katara!" Sokka thought he was just playing. "No, ya think?" Aang looked over his shoulder. "No really…Back in the woods, she's probably just getting back to camp, we gotta go back!" Sokka was now confused. "Aang….did you lose your mind? Katara was captured by Zuko. Aang's jaw fell open. "Captured? Why didn't you say so?" Sokka shrugged. "I thought you knew, dork!" Aang still was awe struck. "We have to go find her, NOW!" Sokka suddenly felt relieved. So maybe Aang _did _care about Katara! "Let's go!" He agreed happily.


	4. The Battle

**A/N: I'm updating because of ML7's persistent requesting that I do so. Everyone thank ML7! I'm not promising that I'll continue this story, but I just felt like giving you guys an update, and I might do so every now and then. **

Aang yawned. He yawned again, and again. Sokka rolled his eyes, "Would ya stop that?"

Aang shrugged innocently, "Sorry…I'm bored." He flapped the reins attached to Appa's saddle, where Sokka was sitting, and Appa obediently flew faster through the air. Sokka leaned back and tried to sleep.

Flying through the air to find someone when you had no idea where they were wasn't too exciting Aang finally decided. He and Sokka needed to figure out where Katara was, or where she most likely was. _In a prison…_Aang thought bleakly. "Yip, yip." Appa waved his tail through the air and they soared on even faster. Sokka yawned, though he was still worried about Katara, he figured that there was no use in worrying until they actually found her.

"So where should we look first?" Aang asked.

Sokka sat up, his mind running through the possibilities, "I'm not really sure…Zuko's ship is probably out at sea somewhere. Where at sea I have no clue."

"I guess we'll just have to start when we cross into the Fire Nation." Aang suggested.

"Yeah, that would work." Sokka said sarcastically. _Of course we have to start in the Fire Nation! _But suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

"Wait, no. Not the Fire Nation."

"Why not?" Aang asked, confused.

Sokka grinned, "Because Zuko is a banished prince."

"Oh, good point. Then we'll start…now." Aang declared.

Aang's eyes searched the land below and saw where it met water. He steered Appa over to the ocean and kept his eyes glued to it to see any sign of a ship.

After quite a while Aang's eyes got tired and decided to look ahead. Sokka was asleep, lazily snoring. _Booooom. _Aang was wide awake now. Down below he could make a ship, and that was where the 'Bom' came from.

"Sokka, wake up!" Aang called, and Sokka was up in a second and had moved over and beside Aang.

"Let's go!"

"Appa stay up here. Sokka, grab on." Aang ordered.

Sokka grabbed a hold of Aang as he jumped off of Appa, "Are you crazy?" Sokka called over the roaring sound of wind rushing past his ears as the two flew down towards the ocean.

"No, just wait!" Aang replied. Right before a big splash could sound Aang easily bended the air to catch him and Sokka. It glided them towards the ship and they hovered across the ocean. "Cool." Sokka stated. They made their way towards the ship and finally boarded it. "Shhh." Aang mouthed, and moved slowly along the side of the ship.

Sokka followed, but he was a little hesitant. Suppose this was the wrong ship and they got captured by Fire Nation guards? Then all chances of finding Katara would be gone. "Aang…shouldn't we make sure Katara is on this ship?"

"No offense, but that is what we _are _trying to do." Aang whispered in reply.

Before he could look back to check on Sokka a dagger twisted through the air right beside him, and he heard, "I think you're on the right ship." And it wasn't Sokka who had said it.

-/-/-/-/-

Katara spent some time playing with Fluff. She was trying to get the bird to hold her wing still so that it could heal; but the bird was just plain unwilling to cooperate with her handling. She squawked protests time after time on end, and Katara finally had to give up working with her. She put Fluff in the makeshift cage she had made earlier and smiled when Fluff settled down and seemed to fall asleep.

"Get some sleep Fluff." She said to the bird and quietly walked out of her room.

"To the kitchen." She told herself. She was very hungry after spending the day tiring out an injured bird. She traveled down the hallways and into the kitchen where she made a scrumptious roast beef sandwich with Swiss cheese and mayo. She thought is was delicious after living off of dried nuts and bread for as long as she had left her tribe.

She stood beside the counter and ate the sandwich rather quickly, nevertheless it filled her up. So she got back up and slowly made her way back to her room, wondering what she could do. A blast of cold air rushed past her. It felt very good considering it was very hot onboard the ship, but she wondered where it had come from. Pondering furiously she turned around and walked up on deck and her eyes widened.

Zuko and Aang, and a little bit of Sokka, were in major combat mode. Katara's jaw dropped askew as she watched.

Aang jumped up, dodging a fire blast sent from Zuko, and threw back a blast of air, which hit Katara as well as Zuko. Grinning Zuko rose up a firewall behind Aang and it continued to circle around him, capturing his figure in the flames. Zuko walked through the wall the battle continued. Katara saw the flames bend backwards as Aang threw air blasts at Zuko, but she could see them rise higher when Zuko fired back a shot. Aang circled his hands through the air and produced a circle ball of air which he hopped on and used it to fly up over the firewall. For the first time he saw Katara and smiled, "Hi Katara!" He almost forgot about Zuko, he appeared from amidst the wall only seconds later.

"Uh oh!" Aang said and swung air at Zuko. Zuko sidestepped the blast and summoned a bug wall of fire in which he threw towards Aang. As the flames spiraled towards him, Aang realized it was too tall for him to simply leap over, and too wide for him to sidestep. He glanced at the ocean water and reeled it towards him, creating a water shield. The flames simply soared over and around him as if he weren't even there. Zuko was furious when he saw that his flames hadn't even touched Aang. Using a series of steps and hand motions he fired multiple flames towards Aang, whom leaped up in the air as each one came towards him. Zuko was so caught up in throwing flames that he didn't realize Aang had gotten closer and was sending water towards him. The water put out his flames momentarily, but he still had swiftness and he moved towards Aang, slicing through the water and air sent his way as he progressed. Aang never got the bright idea to move backwards and eventually Zuko got close enough to send a huge fireball that would give Aang no time to escape from. Aang realized this and tried futilely to create an air shield, but the flames scourged past his sides painfully.

When the smoke cleared Zuko was gripped Aang's collar and held a dagger to his neck.

"Zuko no!" Katara shouted. She had almost had a heart attack witnessing the battle, and was no scolding herself for not sending water to Aang's aid when she saw the flame ball heading towards him inevitably.

Zuko turned his head, panting heavily from effort. Here was his chance. Hi chance to regain everything he'd lost. He could not simply let the Avatar escape after a well deserved victory.

Katara walked towards him and was relieved when he made no sign for her to stay put.

"I have to regain my honor." Zuko said when she got closer. Katara noticed that Aang was unconscious. Sokka wasn't in sight.

"I know you want to…but this isn't the way. If the Firelord didn't appreciate you before what do you think bringing the Avatar will do?"

Zuko was lost in thought. He had never even considered that his father wouldn't accept the Avatar.

"Sure, he'll thank you. But you'll still be a disgrace to him. That's just how he is…" Katara said.

Zuko held back a retort. Katara had never even met his father yet she sounded as if she'd known him for years, before even he had. But when he thought about it he could see all the times his father had proved what she had said was true.

Slowly he lowered the dagger and his grip on Aang's collar loosened. Katara sighed a breath of relief. Zuko looked one last time at the Avatar, then Katara, and moved away. Katara watched him go and then Sokka appeared.

"Why didn't he kill Aang?" Sokka asked.

Katara shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. "Let's get him so medical attention." She said motioning to Aang. She had moved her hand behind his back to prop him up after Zuko had let go.

Sokka nodded and helped her carry him below deck to find someone who could help with his burns.


End file.
